69 Temptations
by Amber Krueger
Summary: They don't do it as often as they should. One shot, Sam/Devil, SLASH. Rated M for strong adult situations.


Sam opened the window just enough for some fresh air to seep inside the car. He had heard enough music for the time being and just needed to relax while he drove down the street, on his way home.

Passing a stop sign with no recognition whatsoever, he jolted with surprise as the Devil appeared next to him in the passenger's seat, as if he'd been sitting there the whole time. "You just passed a stop sign, Sammy." He corrected with a light chuckle.

"One of these days I'm gonna end up crashing because of you." Sam glanced at his boss a couple times, watching him begin to light a cigarette.

The Devil pulled the cigarette from his lips with his fore and index fingers, "mind if I smoke?"

"No." Sam sighed, watching the lines on the road go by one by one.

The Devil smiled, plugging the cigarette back in between his lips and cupping one hand around it as he lit it.

He took a long drag from it and then offered Sam one, who expectantly refused.

"Ah, that's ok, you can still get cancer from secondhand smoke anyway." The Devil snickered as he exhaled a thick gray cloud.

Sam hesitantly coughed. "Great, I'll go bald from the chemo and I get to blame the Devil for a tumor in my lung."

"Aw, Sammy, see that's what I love about you. Great sense of humor."

The Devil and Sam got out of the car and made their way up to his apartment.

"What about Sock and Ben?" Sam asked before sliding the key into the doorknob and stepping inside.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be busy for quite a few hours at the least with what I've set up for them."

Just as the Devil spoke to Sam, Sock and Ben sat at a table in the Brick House, a lack-for-loose-fitted-clothed girl attached to each of their arms.

Sam never ceased to lose his usual sheepish smile and schoolgirl blush of shyness whenever he was around his boss, and especially given reason to as Satan shut the door behind them, looking at his employee from beneath his brow; a smug grin coiled across his face.

In Sam's bedroom, the Devil ordered that he strip of all clothing and to lay across the bed horizontally so that his head hung off the edge.

Immediately, his boss was naked and standing over his face, next to the bed.

The Devil's intimidating erection bobbed just inches away from Sam's mouth.

He gripped his own cock and pumped his hand up and down a few times.

Sam opened his mouth as wide as it would go, giving his boss full access.

The Devil clutched Sam's head with both hands and slid inside his mouth, pushing down his throat until Sam gagged.

"That's right, Sammy." He panted.

"Take it all in."

The Devil placed a hand on Sam's jugular, feeling his cock move easily in and out of Sam's guttural.

Gagging every now and then, Sam reached for his own erection, but was slapped away and jolted with a hard thrust down his throat.

"Oh Sammy, we don't do this as often as we should." Satan hissed, his brow furrowed into a deep wrinkle as he felt Sam's neck deflate and inflate with cock.

Sam squirmed on the bed, his cock throbbing to the point of where his balls began to ache for release.

"Almost there, Sammy…"

Sam tightened his lips around his boss and moved his tongue back and forth until he could feel him begin to tense.

Sam bucked his hips up, his hardness begging to be touched.

The Devil leaned forward and grabbed hold of Sam's thighs, taking his cock in his mouth, and down his throat.

Sam cried out as he felt the Devil's mouth and throat enclose around him, nearly coming right then and there.

The Devil bobbed his head, pushing forth until Sam's cock was completely pushed down his throat.

Sam attempted to voice the Devil's name, but failed miserably as a slew of gagging moans slipped from his cock-filled mouth.

The Devil jerked his hips forward, going deeper down Sam's throat as he started to climax, along with Sam who mirrored his boss' actions.

Sam began to tense, painfully nearing his release.

With one final thrust of hips, Sam and the Devil's, they came simultaneously; both of them loudly sounding their pleasure.

The Devil straightened up, his cock still lodged down Sam's convulsing throat. He licked his lips and mounted Sam a couple more times before pulling out.

Sam swallowed and coughed continuously for the next three or four minutes.

"Like I said, we don't do this nearly as often as we should."

Sam didn't respond, as he was still regaining consciousness from his previous mind-blowing orgasm.


End file.
